Lexx: Twisted Interludes
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: A rewrite from the same-titled fanfic I wrote years ago. In this version, what if Stan had a daughter and what if Prince woke her up, instead of Xev? Prince/OC, Xev/Stan
1. The Wife Bank

**Chapter One: The Wife Bank**

Fewer more heinous and morally reprehensible an organization ever existed in the Dominion of the Cluster than the so called "Compatible Reliability Insurance Broker" also colloquially known as The Wife Bank. Let's talk about the Wife Bank. Formulated originally for the purpose of providing the wealthiest of families and dignitaries loyal to His Shadow a pre-programmed, fully submissive, guaranteed virginal and disease-free wife for their presumably perfect and ever so deserving sons, what it actually amounted to in practical terms was a form of governmentally sanctioned slave trade.

Also, who said the Wife Bank was only on one planet? One day, the Lexx had set a course and shows up at the planet, B3K, Xev's home world.

Xev: (confused) That planet looks oddly familiar.

Stanley: It should be, cause it's B3K.

Xev: Wait, why did you come here?

Stanley: I thought that maybe you wanted to visit your home world, just like we visited Kai's ancestor world.

Xev: Why not Astral-B?

Stanley: It was destroyed by His Shadow, otherwise I show you the exact place I grew up.

Xev: I still don't understand why you brought me here. It's dangerous.

Kai has his own opinion.

Kai: The Divine Order relied on finding obedient wives from the Wife Bank for all the clerics. Since the Divine Order is no more, than B3K should be safe.

Xev: I'm still not risking it.

Stanley: Fine, then I'll go down there.

Xev: That's funny, Stan, cause usually you're the guy who's worried about running into trouble.

Stanley: I have my reasons and just in case there is trouble, I'll take Kai with me.

Xev: Just don't come back with a wife, cause you have no idea what I went through and I'm sure there are others like me.

Stanley: You don't have to worry about that.

And like that, Stan and Kai take a moth down to B3K. They land next to a big building and climb out of the moth.

Stanley: So, Kai. Is this the Wife Bank?

Kai: Yes, it is.

Stanley: And you think it's dangerous?

Kai: It shouldn't be.

Stan knocks on the door and are greeted by two female guards.

Guard 1: Who are you?

Guard 2: And what is your business here?

Stanley: We're here to see who's in charge.

Guard 1: You have an appointment with the Matron?

Stanley: No, but can I come in and check things out?

Guard 2: No, you must see the Matron for permission to see anything.

Stanley: Fine, I would like to see the Matron.

Kai: I didn't think the Wife Bank was still in operation.

Guard 1: Come with us.

Then the guards take Stan and Kai to the Matron. In her office, Stan sits across from her and Kai stands behind him. The Matron is surprised to see them.

Matron: Well, well. It's not everyday that a 4th Class Security Guard is accompanied by a Divine Assassin. How may I help you?

Stanley: I was wondering if I can just check the place out.

Matron: I don't allow such a request for a Security Guard. Maybe if you were a cleric.

Stanley: So, is there anything I have to do before I can check things out? Do I have to sign anything?

Matron: You can marry one of our brides.

Stanley: Marry? I don't know. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can do?

Matron: Look, either marry a bride or get escorted out of this building.

Stanley: Fine, I'll marry. Can I at least pick her out?

Matron: Since the fall of the Divine Order, we have been desperate to find husbands and B3K is the only planet left that has a Wife Bank.

Stanley: So, does that mean I can pick her out?

Matron: Follow me.

Stan and Kai follow behind the Matron down a long hallway. Kai talks to Stan.

Kai: I don't understand. What is your purpose here, Stan?

Stanley: You'll find out.

A few minutes later, the Matron directs Stan to a dozen brides to be, aged between seventeen and twenty-one.

Matron: Please take your pick.

Stan steps closer, checking out the facial features of each girl. Then Stan steps in front of one girl, who has messy brown hair, brown eyes and similar facial features that match his.

Stanley: What about her?

Matron: That is Wynter Tweedle, aged seventeen. Her score happens to be a low variation, from standard scores, and not due to graduate for another three years.

Stanley: I don't care. I'll marry her anyways.

Matron: I'll get the paperwork.

Kai was at a distance to not hear what the Matron told Stan and watches as the Matron walks off with the remaining brides. Stan whispers to her.

Stanley: You know who I am?

Wynter: Should I?

Stanley: Yes, and I'm about to save your life.

Then the Matron comes back with a wedding dress for Wynter. At the altar, Wynter recites her vows.

Wynter: You are my every dream come true. I shall serve you and I shall love you.

Priest: Security Guard 4th Class, do you wish to take Wynter to be your wedded wife?

Stanley: Yes, I do.

Stan kisses her on the cheek and the two walk off together, Kai walking behind them.

Wynter: Should I know who you are?

Stanley: Wait until we get to the Lexx.

Kai: Didn't Xev say she didn't want you to marry anyone?

Stanley: Kai, I'll explain everything once we get back to the Lexx.

Wynter: What is the Lexx?

Stanley: You'll see.

Back to the Lexx and on the bridge, Xev is shocked and upset to see Stan holding hands with a young woman.

Xev: Wait, did you just get married? After what I just told you about what a terrible place it is, you went behind my back and married anyways.

Stanley: Xev, I can explain.

Xev: You better.

Stanley: Seventeen years ago, I had a girlfriend and she had a baby. When I was out on a mission, I came back to find out that my only child was given up to the Wife Bank. I didn't know which one, so I signed onto many space missions to find my daughter with no luck.

Xev: And?

Stanley: My search came to a halt when I was captured by mercenaries and taken to the Cluster. For eight years, all I could think about was my child growing up in such a horrible place. Now, that we've destroyed the Divine Order, I made it my mission again to search every planet for my daughter. Then I remember B3K, the only place I haven't checked and wouldn't you know, I found her.

Xev: Wait, so she's your…

Stanley: My daughter, yes. Xev and Kai, meet Wynter Tweedle.

Wynter: Dad? I heard all about you, even though I never met you.

Stanley: You were a baby, but of course you wouldn't remember that.

Wynter embraces her father and 790 makes a comment.

790: Oh great, another Tweedle. I just hope she's not an idiot like her father.

Stanley: Enough of you, robot head.

The moment the Lexx crew look up at the planet, B3K, they watch the entire planet being destroyed by Mantrid's drone arms. Xev is devastated and Wynter is left confused.

790: I think that's our sign to leave.

Stanley: No argument there. Lexx, please fly away from here.

Lexx: As you command, Stan.


	2. Summer & Wynter

**Chapter Two: Summer & Wynter**

The Lexx is drifting through space and ends up in the orbit of planets Fire and Water. Prince, the leader of planet Fire, uses a balloon to get onto the Lexx, also bringing a couple of henchmen with him.

On the Lexx, Prince ends up on the Lexx and finds 790.

790: Unhand me, you fiend! Or better yet, first bring me to my beloved Xev.

Prince: Who is Xev?

790: My beloved darling Xev is the greatest woman who has ever lived, and I demand that you wake her at once.

Prince: Who else is on board?

790: A security guard called Stanley Tweedle, who is of no importance whatsoever at any time or place, and a dead assassin named Kai. Bring me to her at once or…

Prince: Or what?

790: I'll wake her up myself.

Prince: How?

790: I would have wakened her a long time ago, except that the cryopod control unit couldn't hear me from down there where I was stuck.

Prince: So, she's the important one?

790: Without a doubt. So, are you going to bring me to her?

Prince: No.

And Prince tosses 790 off the bridge. Prince and his henchmen go into the cryochamber, where they see four people in cryostasis. Yes, 790 forgot to mention Stan's daughter, Wynter. Prince does approach both female figures in cryostasis.

Prince: Now, which one of you is Xev?

Prince walks over to the cryopod control unit and presses a button, opening Stan's cryopod.

Stanley: Kai, mine's not working. Oh, I feel really stiff for some reason - oh, wait a second. Are we somewhere?

Prince: Yes, we're somewhere.

Stan looks up and sees Prince, who he doesn't know.

Stanley: Who are you?

Prince: Prince and who are you?

Stanley: Stanley Tweedle.

Prince: What are you?

Stanley: I'm captain of the Lexx.

Prince: (confused) The Lexx?

Stanley: This is the Lexx.

Prince: This comet?

Stanley: Comet? No, no, this is what we're on, it's the Lexx. It's a big bug. It's also a spaceship. I mean, it flies around like a bug, only it's bigger, and it can, it can…

Prince: What?

Stanley: It can talk, if it wants to.

Then Prince and his henchmen take Stan to the bridge.

Stanley: So exactly, where are we?

Prince: Between Fire and Water.

Stanley: How long have we been here?

Prince: You first appeared in the sky three battles ago.

Stanley: How long is that?

Prince: A long time. There have been many expeditions to the giant comet - or bug, as you call it. This is the first to succeed.

Stanley: Interesting.

Then Stan climbs onto the pedestal and puts his hand on the template.

Stanley: Lexx, you can wake up now.

Lexx: Good morning, Stanley.

Stanley: Good morning, Lexx. How are you today?

Lexx: I am tired, Stan. I have been sleeping for a very long time.

Stanley: How long?

Lexx: I don't know.

Prince: (to Stan) How important are you?

Stanley: It isn't obvious? (to Lexx) Lexx, tell them that you're not unfriendly in any way, that you're just a big bug that wants to eat, right?

Lexx: I am not unfriendly in any way. I am just a big bug that wants to eat, right?

Stanley: (to Prince) So, let's go wake up the others.

Prince: Why? We're just getting to know each other.

Stanley: Well, it's just my friends have been asleep for a long time. I'm sure they'd really like to be up about now.

Prince: Let us be friends, Stanley Tweedle, you and I.

Stanley: Friends, oh, yeah, sure. Yeah, friends. We're friends.

Prince: What about the man in black?

Stanley: Oh, he's dead, see, we're just holding onto him until we can finally land on a planet and bury him, you know? It's a custom we observe, with our dead. Actually, he's kind of alive dead.

Prince: Alive dead?

Stanley: Yeah, yeah. He can actually walk around a little bit. You know, we should go wake him up so that, so that I could show you. You'd find it really interesting.

Prince: What about this Xev?

Stanley: Don't worry about her. She's just a nurse or something. I don't even know for sure exactly what it is she does do, but she's definitely not important.

Prince: She's not important?

Stanley: No, not important, not in any way shape or form.

Prince gets mad and lashes out at Stan. A frill/collar at the back of his coat suddenly flicks upright.

Prince: You are not important!

The balloon approaches a tower in the desert. On top of the tower is a city, industrial and smoky. In his chamber, Prince fills his phial with water from a basin, and drinks. Wynter's cryopod is there, being heated. Prince licks it. Wynter wakes up and starts to push at the cryopod door until it is lifted off.

Wynter: Where am I? Kai? Xev? Dad? It's so hot.

Prince takes a piece of ice off her forehead, startling Wynter and she sits up.

Wynter: Who are you?

Prince: I am Prince. Tell me about yourself. Tell me everything. Tell me about your ship. Tell me your story.

Wynter: Not much to know about me. I grew up in a box and lived on the Lexx for a year.

Then Prince helps Wynter to her feet, still assuming it's the Xev the robot head bragged about.

Wynter: Why is it so hot in here?

Prince: That is why we are always at war. Some suffer in a world of heat and flames, and others luxuriate in a world of cool water and endless beauty.

Wynter: What are you talking about?

Prince: We burn in the heat, and they care nothing for our suffering.

Wynter: Who are they?

Prince goes up some stairs and opens a door onto a balcony. Wynter follows.

Prince: No one knows how long ago the war began. And no one knew how it would end, until now. Are you afraid?

Wynter: Of what?

Prince: Of me.

Wynter: Should I be?

Prince: Yes.

Wynter: I still don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you.

Prince: We pump the bellows day and night to keep the air cool, it's the only way we have to survive. We must escape from this place. There is our new home, Water.

He shows her the blue planet, which almost fills the sky.

Prince: I sense a deep emptiness in you, Xev. Please help me.

Wynter is confused, cause last time she checked, she wasn't Xev and corrects Prince.

Wynter: I'm not Xev.

Prince: Then who are you?

Wynter: I'm Wynter and Xev is my friend.

Wynter maybe average looking, but still interesting enough for Prince to continue pursuing her. Prince strokes Wynter's face.

Prince: I have waited for you forever.

Wynter: But you thought I was Xev.

Prince: True, but you are the most beautiful and I know that you will bring me true joy.

Wynter: Is that what you feel, now?

Then Wynter gets an unexpected kiss from Prince. She backs away and goes back inside his chamber. Prince follows after her. Wynter lashes out at him.

Wynter: Where are friends? Where is my dad?

Prince: Your dad? What's a dad?

Wynter: His name is Stanley Tweedle. Where is he?

Prince: Your friends are okay and still on the Lexx and as for Stan, he's dead.

Wynter breaks down and starts crying and Prince kneels down to comfort her.

Wynter: Not my father. Not my father. If he's dead, then who has the key to the Lexx?

Prince: The key to the Lexx?

Wynter: Yes, the Lexx only responds to the one who has the key.

Prince: Is that important?

Wynter: It's actually the most powerful weapon ever created. It can destroy a planet within seconds, but only if my dad tells it to.

Prince: He never mentioned that to me.

Wynter: What do you mean? I though he was dead.

Prince gets up and walks up to two guards. He whispers something to them and they quickly leave the chamber. He walks back up to Wynter and kneels down to comfort her. Wynter gets a good look between his legs just before Prince rises to his feet. With a few tugs at his backside, a long and three-foot tail swaying freely behind him. A tail that resembles a lion's tail.

Prince: it's okay, Wynter. You can look.

Wynter opens her eyes and notices the swaying tail behind him.

Wynter: Is that a tail?

Prince: Yes, and I hide it, cause those who know I have it, want to cut it off and watch me bleed to death.

Wynter: Well, maybe if you weren't so insensitive, you wouldn't have that problem.

Prince chuckles and sits next to her and Wynter watches as he plays with the furry tip of his tail.

Prince: Look, I apologize if I was insensitive. I mean, when I first came onto the Lexx, this thing mentioned Xev, Kai and Stan, but said nothing about you.

Wynter: You mean 790? Of course, it wouldn't mention me, cause it's always insulting my dad. Anyways, are you disappointed that you got me instead of Xev? And I can understand why. She's a love slave and I'm just a regular, boring girl.

Prince: What's a love slave?

Wynter: A woman that's programmed to look perfect and knows how to please men.

Prince: I'm not disappointed, Wynter. I was only confused and besides. Wynter is such a better name, than Xev.

Wynter: Thanks, and to let you know, that kiss you stole from me was my first kiss.

Prince: You're first kiss?

Wynter: Yes, and I always wanted it to be special and you took advantage, like it meant nothing. Also, you need to work on your pick-up lines if you're trying to bed ladies.

Prince: I wasn't trying to bed you, at least not right away and that wasn't a pick-up line.

Wynter: Sure, it was and it was worse, than the pick-up lines my father uses on women and it doesn't get him anywhere.

Prince: Seriously, though. What is a dad and a father?

Wynter: Seriously? Dad and father are the same thing and Stan's my father, cause I'm his daughter and we share the same DNA.

Prince: So, you like both have a bond?

Wynter: Exactly.

Prince: And is it like, romantic?

Wynter: Eww, no. It's more like a friendship kind of bond. Guess you're not a father or you wouldn't have asked that.

Prince: I share no DNA with anyone, so yeah.

Back on the Lexx, Kai's cryopod opens and notices Stan and Wynter missing. He sees the others are gone, and heads for the bridge and 790 is not there. Kai jumps off the edge of the bridge and retrieves the broken 790. Later, he is back on the bridge and fixing up 790, whose eyes light right up. Kai turns 790 around to face him.

790: I will love you forever.

Kai: 790, you do not love me. You love Xev.

790: Who's Xev?

Kai: She is a beautiful love slave.

790: Who cares about a stupid love slave? You are the man of my dreams.

Kai: Except for one short period each year, I have been frozen for over four millennia. You have been switching on once a month during that same period. Since I last reanimated, Wynter and Stan, the other members of the crew, have disappeared. What happened to them?

790: Don't know, don't care.

Kai: 790, do you love me?

790: Desperately!

Kai: Then you will help me locate them.

790: Whatever you say, heart throb of desire.

Kai is in the moth chamber. He opens the door of a moth, but it falls off. He looks inside and sees the state of the moth.

Kai: The moths are all dead, so we cannot fly down to the two planets.

790: Good! And Kai? Your name has a nice ring to it.

Kai: Thank you, 790.

Kai goes to the bridge and wakes up Xev, whose hair is now long and blonde.

Kai: Morning, Xev.

Xev: You woke me up, so I guess we're somewhere.

Kai: Yes, we are and Stan and Wynter are missing.

Xev: What do you mean, missing? Where did they go?

Kai: Follow me to the bridge.

Xev follows Kai to the bridge, after he has taken his jar of protoblood with him. On the bridge, Xev looks up at the view screen then over at Kai, who is topping off his protoblood.

Xev: So, you think Stan and Wynter went down to one of those two planets?

Kai: And without a moth, so I assume they were taken.

Xev: Taken by who?

Kai: Not sure and since the moths are all dead, I'm gonna have to jump down to one of the two planets.

Xev: Jump?

Kai: I have no other choice and I'm sure if I'll be able to return.

Then Kai gives Xev a squawker.

Kai: Even if I don't return, we can always keep in touch.

Xev: Sure.

Then Xev watches Kai leave the bridge. Outside the Lexx, Kai stands on the tail part of the Lexx. Kai holds his arms out at his sides and dives off the Lexx, down to Water.


	3. The Dilemma

**Chapter Three: The Dilemma**

Kai ends up landing on the balcony of a floating city. He gets up and walks through the smoldering city. The only sound is the woman, playing an ocarina.

Kai: You play beautifully.

May: Music dulls the pain.

Kai: What happened here?

May: Bad things. It's been a bad day. Who are you, anyways?

Kai: I am Kai, last of the Brunnen G.

May: I'm May. Where have you come from?

Kai: I came from the sky, from the Lexx, up there.

May: The comet?

Kai: The Lexx is a very large insect, not a comet.

May: How did you get down here?

Kai: I jumped. I came down to find my friends, Stan and Wynter.

May: I never heard of them. But if you jumped down here from the sky, why were you not killed?

Kai: I am already dead.

May: I don't understand.

Kai: I appear to be alive, but I am not living. And the dead cannot be killed.

May: Well, if you are looking for your friends, then is it okay if I help you look for them?

Kai: You have transportation?

May: The people that attacked this place left a balloon behind. Maybe we should use it to help find your friends.

Kai: That might actually help. Thank you.

May: You're welcome.

On Fire and in Prince's chamber, Prince is still sitting next to Wynter, who is still shy around the attractive Prince.

Wynter: I apologize for looking between your legs. I'm really not that kind of woman.

Prince: (chuckles) Before I revealed my tail, what did you think it was?

Wynter: You're a... you're a… Well, you know.

Prince notices Wynter blushing.

Prince: My penis? Don't be bashful and if it helps, I'm really not that well-endowed.

Wynter: But, is it at least something to brag about?

Prince: It's big enough and no, I don't brag about it. I mean, what man brags about his penis size?

Wynter: My dad and many men that Xev tried to get with.

Prince: Well, I'm not like that.

Just as Prince and Wynter share a flirty smiles, that's when his two guards show with Stan. Wynter gets excited and runs over to hug him. This distraction gives Prince plenty of time to hide his tail in the back of his trousers again.

Wynter: Dad!

Stanley: Oh, Wynter. Are you okay?

Wynter: I'm fine, but I was really worried about you.

That's when Stan notices Prince in the room and is not happy to see him.

Stanley: What are you doing here? (to Wynter) What's going on?

Prince: This planet is called Fire. We're at war. A never-ending war against them. Fire is too hot to sustain human life, and we have no water. They have no end of water, but they will not give us a single drop. And so, we are forced to suffer the torment of this horrible place, barely able to live

Stanley: What does that have to do with me?

Prince: I need your help, Stanley. You command the Lexx. And I have learned that the Lexx is a great weapon.

Stanley: (to Wynter) Why did you tell him about the Lexx?

Wynter: Dad, are you kidding me? He told me you were dead and I probably just saved your life.

Stanley: True, but do you have any idea on what he just put me through?

Wynter: No, what?

Stanley: Let's just say that he tried to kill me.

Prince: I apologize, Stan. If you would have told me more about the Lexx, then I wouldn't have put you through torture.

Stanley: Do you really wanna know why I refused to tell you about the Lexx? Cause in the past, once people knew of its power, tried to take the ship from me and thought not telling you would spare the life of me and my friends.

Prince: I have no plans to take the ship from you, Stan. All you have to do is use it to destroy Water.

Wynter: Wait, if you do that, then how will you solve your water crisis?

Stanley: I wouldn't help him anyways, Wynter.

Prince: Why not?

Stanley: Cause you're evil.

Prince: Look, you don't have to destroy Water if you don't want to. I just like you to use your weapon, as a scare tactic.

Stanley: Oh really? After what he put me through?

Prince: It really is a matter of life and death.

That's when Prince looks out a window but is surprisingly shot in the chest by an arrow, from an oncoming balloon. He cries out and falls to the ground. Wynter rushes to him.

In the balloon is Kai and May.

Kai: Who is he?

May: I think that was Prince. The ruler of Fire. The man who destroyed my life.

Kai: A very lucky shot indeed

May: He wouldn't have expected it from one of his own balloons.

Back in Prince's lair, Stan looks out through the window

Stanley: I think that's Kai…it is Kai!

Wynter pulls the arrow out of Prince's chest.

Prince: Promise me something, Wynter.

Wynter: Yes, what?

Prince: Promise me you won't let Water destroy us.

Wynter: I promise.

Prince: I wanted you to love me.

Wynter: (crying) I do. I know it doesn't make any sense, but I think I really do.

They kiss and Prince dies. Wynter looks up at her father.

Wynter: He's dead. He's dead!

Stan kinda feels bad for Wynter. She's never seen anyone die before. Stan opens the doors to go onto balcony, and two priests come up behind him.

Stanley: It wasn't us. You got the wrong idea. You don't understand. We don't even have arrows

The priest is closing in on Stan, when Kai drops down between them. The priest stabs Kai in the stomach, so Kai's brace grabs the priest by the neck. Kai marches him back into Prince's chamber

Stanley: You show him, Kai.

Then Stan walks over to Wynter, who's still crying over Prince's body.

Stanley: Wynter, come on. We've got to go.

Wynter: What's the point?

Stanley: You barely knew him anyways, so let's go back to the Lexx.

Kai: You have little time.

Guards are banging on the door. Wynter kisses Prince, then lets Stan lead her outside onto balcony. Stan sees May jump down from the balloon onto the balcony.

May: I'm May.

Stanley: Hi. I'm Stanley Tweedle.

May: Let's go.

They get onto the balloon. Kai walks onto the balcony. His brace grabs hold of the gondola and pulls him away. On the gondola, Kai works the controls while the others are sitting down, wearing safety harnesses.

Stanley: Well it's a lot cooler up here, don't you think, Wynter?

Wynter says nothing. Stan looks at May, who is checking her shoulder.

Stanley: You alright?

May: I am okay.

She starts to play her ocarina, as the balloon heads into the atmosphere between the two planets.

Stanley: That's beautiful.

May: Music dulls the pain. You have it. I don't need it anymore.

Kai buckles his safety harness.

Kai: We are reaching center orbit.

The balloon is shaken by turbulence, which calms as they get close to the Lexx

Kai: You must remain strapped in.

He stands up, and shoots his brace at the Lexx, dragging the balloon towards it. On the Lexx, everyone is on the bridge. 790 is desperately licking at his mouth screen.

Xev: 790?

790: Begone, foul thing!

Xev: What's wrong with you?

790: What's wrong with me is what is right with me. I am deeply, madly, insanely and jealously in perfect love.

Xev: I know that, why are you acting this way?

790: You are so beautiful. Let me swallow your manhood. I want to roll in your hay. I want to bounce on your bun!

Stanley: That's a switch.

790: Away, rotting carcass! Leave me be with the man I love.

790 has hearts in his eyes.

790: Hold me, Kai. Hold me now!

Kai: 790 fell off the bridge. He was damaged. I reassembled him.

790: I am damaged by love.

Kai: I was the first thing he laid eyes on after he was reset.

790: You are the first and only, you dead gorgeous drop of man

Xev picks up 790

Xev: 790, don't you remember me?

790: Ah! Slut germs! Slut germs!

Kai takes 790.

Xev: It's not my day with men, I guess.

790: It's my day, with my man.

May changes the subject.

May: So, Stan. Will you help me?

Stanley: Yeah, if I can.

May: Then destroy Fire and end the war.

Stanley: Blow up Fire?

May: Yes. It's an evil place. Destroy it and end its evil.

Wynter: How do you know it's evil?

Stanley: Well, one visit and I'm certainly left with that impression.

Wynter: Prince may have been insensitive, but not evil.

Stanley: Yes, he was.

Wynter: I could see into him, and I could see something you clearly couldn't.

Stanley: Oh please, Wynter. You only had the hots for him. Your judgement was impaired.

Wynter: No, it's not that simple.

Stanley: Yes, it is that simple. You barely knew him and whatever he said was just fancy talk to get into your pants.

Wynter: It was not like that. Prince was a great man, and she killed him.

Wynter points over to May.

Stanley: Look, I'm you're father and you shouldn't raise your voice at me.

Wynter scoffs and walks away.

Xev: Do I want to know what happened down on the planet?

Stanley: Not really.

May changes the subject again.

May: Destroy the planet, Stanley. It's the right thing to do.

Stanley: Kai? What do you think?

Kai: About what?

Stanley: Should I destroy the planet?

Kai: Why should you want to destroy it?

Stanley: Because it's an evil place.

Wynter: So, she says.

Stanley: It is an evil place.

Wynter: Stanley, maybe you don't quite get it. The two planets are at war. One planet has nothing, the other planet has everything. Who are we to judge a whole world? I think she's the evil one, telling you to do that. Plus, we already know that she's a murderer.

Wynter pushes past May's shoulder.

May: You don't know anything. Prince killed everyone I ever knew and took my whole world away from me.

Wynter: You're a liar.

May: It's simple. Water is good. Fire is evil. You can end the war, Stanley.

Wynter: Dad, I can't believe you're siding with her.

Stanley: Even if I did, I don't even know if the Lexx's weapon works anymore.

Stan looks over at 790.

Stanley: How long were we frozen?

Kai: Answer, 790.

790: I calculate 4332 standard years.

Stanley: Four thousand?

Stan climbs onto the pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx, are you still there?

Lexx: Yes, I am, Stan.

Stanley: Good. How are ya?

Lexx: I am very hungry.

Stanley: Well, that's reasonable. Lexx, is your weapon still working? I mean, if I asked you to blow up a planet, could you do that?

Lexx: I think my weapon still has enough charge in it, Stan. Which planet would you like me to destroy?

Stanley: None just yet. I just wanted to make things perfectly clear.

Kai: But Lexx's main drive still does not work.

Stanley: Lexx, can you go anywhere on your own?

Lexx: No Stan, I cannot. I am very hungry.

Stanley: I know how you feel.

Kai: As Lexx cannot propel himself, he cannot control where he is pointed. And since he is unable to destroy anything unless directly pointed at it, then there is no need for you to decide whether or not to destroy the planet called Fire. At least, not for the time being.

Stanley: So, 790. How long will it be before Lexx is pointed at Fire again?

790: 29 necrophilia filled hours!

Wynter pulls May out of her way. Stan sees May's shoulder.

Stanley: Oh, you're not okay.

May: I am okay.

Stanley: No, no you're not, I saw it. You're in pain.

May: I'm pretty good with pain.

In the cryochamber, May is in a cryopod. Stan attaches sensors to her.

Stanley: Now, this is the protein regenerator.

That's when Xev presents Stan with a broken piece from the cryopod control unit.

Stanley: How did that happen?

Xev: I don't know.

Stan turns his attention to May.

Stanley: This can fix your shoulder. It hasn't been used in a few thousand years, so it's a little jammed up, but I can get it working in no time.

The protein regenerator starts up, then blows a fuse.

Stanley: That's okay. I'll get that fixed later, May. Listen, let me take a look at your shoulder.

May: Go ahead.

Stan pulls down her sleeve and looks at the injury.

Stanley: You're very attractive May. Do you mind me saying that?

In the background, Wynter rolls her eyes.

Stanley: (to May) I'm only saying it because it's true. I'm not trying to mean anything by it. I mean, you know, imply anything.

May: I know, Stanley. I can trust you, can't I?

Stanley: You can trust me.

Kai and Xev are in the moth breeding chamber, watching moth breeders grow moths.

Kai: They are moth breeders. They will grow new moths and install the bio-mechanics.

Xev: They're human beings.

Kai: They were. Like you, they were once prisoners on the Cluster. Their sentence was to be physically altered to perform the specific task of moth breeding.

Xev: And, they were here all along? Why didn't you ever tell us about them?

Kai: You did not ask. And a moth breeder is not useful for anything else. Their brains have been mostly removed, as well as all other physical parts not related to their job.

That's when Stan enters the room.

Stanley: Xev, Kai! I've been looking all over for you guys.

Xev: What is it, Stan?

Stanley: Kai, you gotta help me. You gotta tell 790 to help me, I mean it, I mean it more than I've ever meant it before. Come on, please?

In the cryochamber. Wynter has climbed onto the cryopod to inspect May.

790: She has a septic infection and is going to die.

Stanley: Don't say that. People don't die of infections. We can fix you up. We can cure far more complicated things than a simple infection, right?

Kai: Yes, we can. If the protein regenerator were working.

Stanley: Well, then we'll, we'll freeze her in the cryopod until we can get the protein regenerator fixed.

Xev: We can't because it's broken.

Stanley: Kai, can you and 790 fix the protein regenerator?

Kai: Yes, but it will take time.

Stanley: Then let's not waste time.

Stan checks on May, then looks at Wynter.

Stanley: You're gonna help, Wynter?

Wynter: She killed Prince, so it's fair.

Stanley: It is not fair.

Wynter: I think she deserves to die.

Stanley: How can you say that?!

Wynter: You barely know her and that's how I feel.

Stanley: Well, this is how I feel.

Stanley reacts by backhanding Wynter across the face. Wynter reacts by backhanding her father across the face and lashes out at him. Kai and Xev just watch.

Wynter: She killed Prince, so as far as I'm concerned, she can die too, and that's just how I feel.

Then Wynter storms out of the cryochamber. Xev approaches Stan.

Xev: Was that necessary, Stan?

Stanley: Well, she shouldn't have talked back to me.

Xev: You're unbelievable.

Then Xev leaves the cryochamber. Xev is now on the bridge, trying to calm down Wynter.

Xev: You wanna tell me what happened on planet Fire?

Wynter: There's this guy, named Prince and we got to know each other a little bit. My father hates him, cause there was a misunderstanding

Xev: Men can drive you crazy.

Wynter: I just don't get how my dad doesn't care about my feelings for Prince, but yet I have to accept his feelings for May. At least Prince never killed anyone.

Xev: And he also had no right to hit you like that. I mean, whatever issues you two have, you need to work them out.

Wynter: I know, but for now, I'm mad.

Xev: Take your time.

Then Xev consoles Wynter again. Back in the cryochamber, May is not looking at all well.

May: Stanley? It's okay. Everyone I know is dead. I don't have anything to live for.

Stanley: Yes, you do.

May: I'm glad I killed Prince. I'm glad I shot him.

Stanley: Me too, but you gotta rest and save your strength.

May: Stanley?

Stanley: What?

May: I would have liked you Stanley. I know I would have.

Stanley: Don't say would have, OK?

May: I don't think I can hold out much longer.

Stanley: Yes, you can, It's just an infection, you're gonna get better, you just gotta fight it.

May: I'll try, but I'm not sure that I can.

Later. Wynter is standing by the entrance to the cryochamber.

Stanley: Look, this, this must be all of them. I can't see any more parts.

790: You do not have the cooker. You cannot proceed any further until you have it.

Stanley: But this is all there is. There aren't any more parts.

Kai: What does it look like?

790: Green, with a yellow stripe.

Stanley: Then, you're just gonna have to make it work without the cooker

790: Not possible

Stanley: It's not here now, so it couldn't have been here before.

Xev: Here it is.

She is standing behind Stan. Stan reaches for the part, but Xev gives it to Kai.

790: Now - insert the tubular casing into the enzyme pack. The green plug goes on the end.

Stan strokes May's chin, her hair. Kai switches on the protein regenerator, but it doesn't work.

Stanley: What's wrong?

790: I'm not sure. It should be working.

Stanley: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

Kai: No, he's not.

790: We must disassemble it.

Stanley: No Kai, don't, it's a robot trick.

790: This machine has not been operated for thousands of years. One or more of its sub components are not functioning properly. We must disassemble it, find the non-functioning part or parts, perform any necessary repairs and then return to this process.

Stanley: But we can't, we don't have time, I mean, just look at her.

Stan starts shaking the protein regenerator.

Stanley: Is it working now?

790: No and it doesn't matter.

Stanley: What do you mean, it doesn't matter?

790: We lost her.

Kai goes to check May's pulse.

Kai: She is dead.

Kai steps down from the cryopod and starts removing the sensors from May's body. Xev holds Stan's hand.

Stanley: It's okay. You can go away. Just leave me alone.

Xev: All right.

In the moth breeding chamber, Kai and Wynter watch the moth breeders make moths.

Kai: Your father's behavior should not be unexpected. Both of you have had only limited contact with real human beings for a long time. I believe you are emotionally vulnerable.

Wynter: I know I am. I'll go check on my dad.

Wynter leaves Kai alone.

In the cryochamber, Stan is sleeping in the cryopod next to May's body. He's awakened by Prince. Stan is surprised to see him.

Stanley: Prince, what are you doing here?

Prince: I want to help you, Stan.

Stanley: Help me with what?

Prince: I have noticed how much you care for May and I wanna help you.

Stanley: Help me how?

Prince: I can bring her back to life for you.

Stanley: But how?

Prince: You saw me die. Do you want May to live, Stanley?

Stanley: Yes, I do.

Prince: Then you and I will make a deal. I will give you May. And in return, you will agree to use this ship, the Lexx, to help me destroy the planet Water.

Stanley: When would I have to do this?

Prince: As soon as you can.

Stanley: I can't. I mean, I can't destroy an entire planet and everybody on it for, for just one person.

Prince: That's a good decision.

Stanley: Does this mean May will live now?

Prince: No, no. This means May, will stay as she is. She will remain dead.

Stan looks at May. Prince has vanished.

Stanley: Prince? Prince? Prince? I agree. I'll use the Lexx to blow up Water if May can live. I agree! Prince? Prince!

May: Stanley?

Stanley: May? You're alive.

May holds out her arms, puts them around Stan's neck, and kisses him.


	4. Mind Games

**Chapter Four: Mind Games**

In the cryochamber, May is in the cryopod with Kai, Stan, Xev and Wnter. 790 scans her.

790: I was sure she was dead.

Kai: As was I.

Stanley: Well, you were wrong.

Wynter: Wait, she was dead?

Kai: It is a miraculous recovery.

Stanley: I'm not complaining.

Kai inspects May's shoulder.

Kai: How is it, May, that you are able to appear to be dead?

May: I don't know. Maybe I was dead, and I came back to life somehow. I don't remember anything.

Wynter felt confused, jealous and hatred towards the situation and storms out of the room. She goes to her room and cries in her bed, still missing Prince.

Later in the moth breeding chamber. Kai, 790, Stan and Xev are watching the moth breeders at work.

Stanley: How many of these things do we need, I mean, there's only three of us can fly them.

Kai: We can instruct the moth breeders to fly them, if the task is kept simple. It will take many trips, as the Lexx has a large appetite.

Xev: Stan, you were there the whole time. What happened? She was dead, and then, did she just - wake up?

Stanley: No, we thought she was dead. I was lying there, dreaming sort of and I stood up and she was better.

Xev: She wasn't just better, Stan, she was dead! Then she was alive. It doesn't make sense.

Stanley: Well, you know, sometimes things just don't make sense. She's still not feeling well and I'd better go check on her.

Stan leaves the room.

Xev: What do you think, Kai?

Kai: I think it does not make sense.

Back in the cryochamber, Stan is tending to May.

Stanley: So, you don't remember anything, do you May? I mean, from when we thought you were dead, I mean, when you came to, you didn't see anybody here besides me, did you?

May: I don't understand.

Stanley: Well, when you were dead. I mean, when we thought you were dead, I had a dream, and Prince was in it. And I thought the dream was real, I mean I thought Prince was really here, but he wasn't, was he?

May: He couldn't have been, because he's dead.

Stanley: Exactly! I mean, it was just a dream - and anything, anything that happened in that dream wasn't real. I mean, anything that Prince said wasn't real, anything that I agreed to wasn't real, so, I don't have to pay any attention to it, do I?

May suddenly gets a pain in her shoulder.

Stanley: Look, you're still weak, and I'm talking way too much, so just lie back and get some rest, okay?

Stan leaves and goes to the bridge. He gets to the bridge and climbs onto the pedestal.

Stanley: So, Lexx. First you go around one planet, and then you go around the other, right?

Lexx: Yes, Stan. We are in a figure eight orbit.

Stanley: So that means that once every orbit we're pointed at the planet with all the water, and then later you're pointed at the planet with no water, right?

Lexx: Yes, Stan.

Stanley: That means that if I asked you to, you could destroy one of those planets when you're pointed at it.

Lexx: Yes. I can destroy any planet when I am pointed at it. Which one would you like me to destroy?

Stanley: Oh, neither! Not just yet. Lexx - how long will it be before you're pointed at the water planet again?

Lexx: I will be pointed at the water planet again in six and a half hours.

Xev comes onto the bridge.

Xev: Why, Stanley? Why are you asking how long it is before the Lexx is next pointed at the water planet?

Stanley: I was just curious.

Xev: Sure, Stan. Whatever you say.

Stan leaves the bridge and goes into the moth breeding chamber. Kai is watching the moth breeders when Stan approaches him.

Stanley: Can I ask you a question? It's only a hypothetical one. I was just wondering. Suppose that someone cared about somebody else, you know, really cared, and that someone else was in trouble and it meant that they were gonna have to be killed. The only way to stop them being killed was to kill somebody else, or some other people. Do you think it'd be wrong to do that?

Kai: How many other people would he have to kill?

Stanley: A relatively large few.

Kai: It does not sound balanced.

Stanley: Yeah, but does that mean it's wrong? One special person that you know is worth a lot of people that you don't know, right? I mean, how often do you meet special people, I mean, they're one in a million at best, right?

Kai: May must be very special to you.

Stanley: Oh, it's just a hypothetical question, I mean, it's got nothing to do with reality. Look, I just, I had a dream and it bothered me, I was thinking about it, that's all.

Stan walks away, looks at a moth.

Stanley: So, when are they gonna be ready?

Kai: They are ready now.

Stanley: That's good.

Stan leaves and goes to the bridge. The Lexx is orbiting Water. Xev and 790 are already there.

Stanley: Xev, I got a question for you. Are you going with Kai down there?

Xev: Yes.

Stanley: I was hoping you'd stay here on the Lexx. I may need some help with May. I mean, her condition is precarious, isn't it, 790?

790: Yawn!

Stanley: Look, I'm worried about her. Will you stay and help me?

790: I miss him so badly. Why didn't I go with him?

Xev: Because he didn't take you, but I should have gone.

790: Don't agree. He likes to be alone.

Stan sits down beside Xev.

Stanley: Xev, it's always better to stay on the Lexx and stay safe until Kai checks things out.

Xev: Why did you want me to stay here on the Lexx, Stan?

Stanley: Well, because I care about May and I care about you.

Xev: Whatever, Stan.

Stan leaves the bridge. He comes back minutes later, when it's deserted and talks to the Lexx.

Stanley: How long now, Lexx?

Lexx: Forty-nine minutes.

Stan leaves and goes back to the cryochamber to see May.

Stanley: I admit it. I've always had a problem with girls you know, but I think it's because I never ever met one who was special, you know, the one. I mean, all I mostly do with a woman is just get her into bed, she usually figures it out, which makes it really hard to get her into bed. I'm telling you this is a really stupid strategy, cause I think you're the one.

May: That's the right thing to say, Stanley.

May holds her hand out to Stan.

Stanley: I'm really glad. I needed to hear you say that before I do what I have to do.

Later, Stan is back on the bridge and on the pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx, how long now?

Lexx: We will be directly aimed at the water planet in 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7. 6

Stanley: Lexx…

Lexx: 5. 4

Stanley: I command you to…

Xev suddenly appears beside the pedestal.

Xev: What?

Lexx: 3. 2. 1. Zero. We are now directly aimed at the water planet, Stan.

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to…

Xev gets up on the pedestal.

Stanley: Stay out of this, Xev.

Xev: Stay out of what?

Xev grabs hold of Stan's uniform.

Stanley: Let me go, Xev. You don't know what's going on.

Xev pulls Stan off the pedestal and starts to choke him. Wynter is watching all of this from a passage way.

Xev: What are you up to, Stanley Tweedle? You tell me what it is right now, or I'm going to squeeze the life out of you. Are you going to tell me or not?

Stan shakes his head. Xev carries on squeezing.

Xev: Are you going to tell me. No?

Stanley: (gasps) Yes.

Xev loosens her grip and Stan seizes the opportunity.

Stanley: Lexx, blow up the water planet now!

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

Lexx powers up and fires a beam, which harmlessly passing the planet Water. Stan is back on the pedestal, rubbing at his throat. That's when Wynter stops and listens from a passage way.

Xev: Why Water? I thought if anything you'd want to destroy Fire.

Stanley: I had my reasons.

Xev: What reasons?! And Kai was down there! The Lexx's weapon might have destroyed him.

Stanley: Kai's dead, he doesn't care what happens to him.

Xev: What are you saying Stan? What happened to you, huh? What's going on?

Stanley: I'll tell you. Guess it doesn't matter anymore now anyway.

Stan sits down on the pedestal.

Stanley: Look, after May was dead and I was lying there beside her, Prince came to me.

Xev: I thought you said that he was dead.

Stanley: I know that! None of this makes any sense. I mean, first May is dead, and then she's not. And Prince did come to me. He said that if I used the Lexx to blow up the water planet, that he'd bring May back to life. And I said I agreed and May did come back to life. And that's why I didn't want you to go down there with Kai.

That's when Wynter storms off into her room again. Sobbing in confusion. That's when a hand touches her shoulder and startles her.

Wynter: Prince? Am I dreaming?

Prince: What is a dream? What is reality?

Wynter: You got shot by an arrow, I saw it.

Prince: You see me here, Wynter. You no longer need to cry.

Prince says, as he wipes her tears away with his hands.

Wynter: Did you bring May back to life?

Prince: Yes.

Wynter: Why? She was the one who shot you with an arrow.

Prince: Did she say that?

Wynter: She pretty much bragged about it.

Prince: Well, that certainly changes things.

Prince sits next to Wynter, stroking her cheek.

Prince: Do you still care for me?

Wynter: Are you kidding? I love you and not sure what I'd do if I lost you again.

Prince: I honestly never had anyone who truly loved me before.

Wynter: I find that hard to believe. I mean, you are very attractive.

Prince: I also have an evil side, which isn't so attractive.

Wynter: Like making my dad to blow up Water?

Prince: I only suggested it and he's the one who agreed to do it, so I'm not making him do anything.

Wynter: So, what makes you evil again?

Prince smiles and kisses Wynter on the lips. She has a flash vision of a crumbling city, on planet Fire, and man named Duke and Prince being shot and killed with another arrow. She opens her eyes and Prince is gone, leaving Wynter panicked and confused.

In the cryochamber. Stan is asleep next to May's cryopod. Prince strokes his face, waking him.

Stanley: Prince?

Prince: You did not destroy the water planet, Stanley.

Stanley: I tried, but Xev stopped me. Does this mean May is gonna die now?

Prince: That is up to you. I will give you one more chance. You will destroy Water the next time this ship is pointed at it, or May will be gone from you forever.

Stanley: And if I do?

Prince: Then she will live and be yours for the rest of your life.

Stan looks away, for a moment and Prince disappears. Later, Stan, Xev and 790 are on the bridge, communicating with Kai.

Stanley: So, Kai, you have enough food yet?

Kai: I do not think so. It will likely take a number of trips.

Stanley: Hear that, Lexx? It may take a number of trips.

Lexx: I am very, very hungry, Stan.

Stanley: Kai, Lexx is very hungry.

Then they hear a female voice through the squawker channel.

Bunny: Will you do my back?

Kai: I think you are already clean.

Bunny: Oh no I'm not. I'm dirty. I want you to put out my fire, Kai.

Kai: You do not seem to fully understand. My body is not alive.

Xev: Kai, what's going on down there?

Kai: I am assisting someone who is taking a shower.

Xev: Who?

Kai: Her name is Bunny.

Xev: Who is Bunny?

Kai: A naked young woman.

790: What?!

Stanley: He said, a naked young woman.

790: Don't do it, Kai! Return to the Lexx right away. It's an emergency!

Kai: What emergency?

790: There's a robot head up here who desperately needs a lube job.

Xev: Kai, listen. Don't get distracted down there, okay? The Lexx is very hungry, and so are we.

Kai: I do not get distracted.

Communication ends. Xev looks at Stan.

Xev: Well, you don't seem very interested in what was going on down there.

Stanley: I was. I'm just hungry, and it distracts me, that's all.

Later in the cryochamber, Stan is looking after May again.

Stanley: You'll get better soon. I know you will. Stanley Tweedle will make sure you do.

Stan hears someone moving outside in the passageway.

Stanley: You can come in. You can come in if you want to.

Wynter walks into the cryochamber.

Wynter: Dad, can I talk to you?

Stanley: Yeah, sure.

Wynter: Dad, is it normal to have visions?

Stanley: Visions of what?

Wynter: I don't know. Maybe something that hasn't happened yet and it's freaking me out.

Stanley: Figures.

Wynter: I'm confused.

Stanley: Your mother had visions and I thought nothing of it, til she saw my future and broke up with me.

Wynter: Wait, did she see something bad and tried to change it?

Stanley: I have no idea. I mean, she really didn't go into detail about my future, other than the fact that it was so bad, she couldn't stand to be seen with me.

Wynter: And what do you think it could have been?

Stanley: The destruction of the 94 reform planets and being branded as an arch-traitor. I mean, who would wanna be with me after that?

Wynter: But why give me up to the Wife Bank?

Stanley: I honestly have no idea.

Stan has a realization.

Stanley: What kind of vision did you have?

Wynter: Maybe something I can prevent.

Stanley: Did it involve me?

Wynter: Not that I'm aware of. Why? Planning on blowing up Water again?

Stanley: Not really. I have forgotten about that.

Wynter: Good.

Wynter starts to walk away.

Stanley: Wynter, where are you going?

Wynter: Why?

Stanley: Well, just on case, just in case something happens with May and I need your help.

Wynter: I'm tired, I think I'll lie down for a while.

Stanley: Well, goodnight.

Wynter leaves. Stan shakes his head, rests his chin on his hands. In Wynter's room, Wynter is lying in her bed and feels relaxed when Prince sits beside her.

Wynter: Why did you leave?

Prince: I had other things to do, but I'm back now.

Wynter: Can you not disappear again?

Prince: Why?

Wynter: Before you freak out, after I kissed you, I had this vision that you went back down to Fire and you got killed again.

Prince: A vision?

Wynter: A city, maybe your city, was destroyed and some guy named Duke shoots you with an arrow.

Prince: Duke?

Wynter: It's okay if you don't believe me.

Prince: I know Duke and he's one of my enemies.

Wynter: So, you're not freaked out?

Prince: Wynter, I can bring myself and others back to life and can see things with my hands, so I believe you.

Wynter: See things like I can?

Prince: I don't see the future, thought. Only the past through physical touch.

Wynter sits up in her bed and scoots closer to Prince.

Wynter: Can you show me?

Prince: It depends on what you want me to see.

Wynter: What about my time in the Wife Bank. It was all I knew, before my dad and Kai rescued me from that place.

Prince: Sure.

He puts his hands on her head, leans toward her.

An image: Wynter is now at fourteen and is sitting at a desk in the box, watching the matron on the view screen.

Wynter: Good morning matron

Matron: Good morning, Wynter Tweedle. Lesson 376. Your husband asks you "Do you think I'm fat?" What is the correct answer?

1\. No!

2\. It's not what you look like on the outside, but the man on the inside that matters to me

3\. I like a man with a lot of meat on his bones! Can we get naked now and play ride the tower of power?

Wynter: It's not what you look like on the outside, but the man on the inside that matters to me?

Matron: Wrong! The correct answer is "I like a man with a lot of meat on his bones! Can we get naked now and play ride the tower of power?" (angry) Wynter Tweedle, always flatter your man. Never admit his failings. Use any occasion to please him in bed. Wynter Tweedle, at this rate you will not graduate from the wife bank for 5.9 years.

Wynter: I'll try to do better in future, Matron.

Prince removes his hands and could see the tears streaming down Wynter's face.

Prince: Do you still remember that?

Wynter: Yes, and it's very hard to forget.

Prince consoles Wynter, embracing her and then kissing her on the mouth.

Wynter: Will you make love to me, Prince?

Prince: I will if I just do one more thing.

Wynter: And what's that?

Prince: Get back at May for killing me.

Wynter: Good, cause I hate her anyways.

Prince gets up and leaves the room. Prince goes into the cryochamber and May is just relaxing in the cryopod. She is surprised to see Prince alive and well.

Prince: Surprise, May. Done pretending to be ill?

May: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Prince: Life is full of surprises and speaking of which, I've just learned that you were the one that shot me with an arrow.

May: And what will you do about it?

Prince: I brought you back to life and I can easily take that away.

May: But Stan will be back at any moment.

Prince: I honestly don't care.

Prince lunges at her before May had any time to react. He holds her up against the cryopod, as he uses his hand to smother her.

Prince: Listen, you bitch. I wasn't the one who destroyed your city and I'll make sure you'll suffer forever and ever on planet Fire.

May struggles to move and breath, then finally dies. Prince smiles deviously and leaves the cryochamber. On the bridge, Stan is back on the pedestal.

Stanley: How long now Lexx?

Lexx: Forty seconds, Stan.

Stanley: Lexx, I command you…

Xev rolls like a cluster lizard onto the bridge and grabs Stan. She throws him to the ground and gets on top of him, smothering him with her breasts.

Xev: Don't think so, Stanley. We're not going to destroy a planet, we're not going to kill people we don't know, we are not going to kill Kai any more than he's already dead, you hear me?

Stanley: Lexx, I command you to…

Xev: No, Stanley! We're not going to destroy the planet; do you hear me?

Stanley: I agree. Just let me up so I can breathe.

Xev: Stanley, ask the Lexx if he is past the point where he can destroy the planet. Ask him Stanley, and there is no point in trying anything else!

Xev raises herself off Stan slightly

Stanley: Lexx? Lexx, are you still pointed at the planet?

Lexx: Yes, I am, Stan. I will be aimed at the water planet for 6 more seconds. 5. 4…

Stanley: Lexx…

Xev flattens herself against Stan again. He struggles to get up.

Xev: Don't even try!

Lexx: 3. 2. 1. We are no longer aimed at the water planet.

Xev gets up. Stan rolls onto his stomach, gasping for air.

Stanley: How did you know what I was about to do?

Xev: May was at the edge of death, so I knew you would try this again.

Stan gets up.

Stanley: Thanks to you, May's gone. She's dead. She's gone from me forever.

Xev: All right. Let's see.

Xev takes Stan's arm and leads him to the cryochamber. Stan breaks down, upset that May is laying still and lifeless in the cryopod.

Stanley: You could have let me blow up Water and she'd still be alive.

Xev: Don't be mad at me, Stan. I wasn't the one who made that promise with you.

Stanley: You're right.

That's when Prince shows up. Upset Stan lunges at him and Prince pushes him back.

Stanley: This is all your fault. It's your fault that May is dead.

Prince: You're right. She killed me and I killed her. Maybe next time, you'd stop thinking with the wrong head.

Stanley: I really do hate you.

That's when Wynter enters the room.

Wynter: What's going on?

Stanley: Prince killed May.

Wynter: Wait, as much as I hated May, I never wanted her dead.

Prince: I did tell Stan that if he failed to blow up the Water planet, he'd lose May forever. You see, I never break my deals.

Stanley: Now, I really do hate you.

Prince: Good. That means we'll get along just fine.

Stanley: I'm going back to the bridge.

Stan leaves the room and Prince follows after him.

Xev: (to Wynter) Interesting boyfriend you have there.

Wynter: Not everyone is perfect.

Back on the bridge, Stan gets back on the pedestal.

Stanley: Lexx, I wanna communicate. Squawker channel.

Lexx: As you command, Stan.

Stanley: Kai?

Kai: Yes, Stanley?

Stanley: Kai, we're getting kinda hungry up here. When are you gonna be back?

Kai: I do not know.

Stanley: What do you mean, you don't know?

Kai: I am now stranded here, as I am no longer in possession of the moths.

Stanley: What do you mean, you don't have possession of the moths? Where are they?

Kai: I suspect they are headed towards planet Fire.

Prince looks over at Wynter.

Prince: Looks like your vision is still coming to fruition.

Wynter: (shakes her head) Don't I know it.


	5. Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter Five: Forbidden Fruit**

Kai has managed to get to the Lexx and with a woman, named Bunny. Stan is relieved to see him on the bridge. Xev is also on the bridge, but on the pedestal with 790.

Stanley: Hey, Kai. Glad you're finally back.

Stan playfully punches Kai in the chest.

Stanley: Xev and I were starting to get really hungry.

Bunny introduces herself.

Bunny: Hi! I'm Bunny.

790: (mimics) Hi, I'm Bunny! Slut!

Bunny looks hurt, not surprisingly.

Kai: I will start the remaining moth breeders building new moths, and then, we should all go down to Water, so you can eat.

Kai leaves the bridge. Bunny goes to follow him, but Stan stops her.

Stanley: It's okay. You don't need to go with Kai.

790: Bitch slap her, Xev!

In the galley, Bunny is lying stretched out beneath the nozzles. Stan is sitting beside her, Xev is pacing in the background. Prince is sitting behind Stan with Wynter on his lap.

Stanley: (to Bunny) So, those floating cities down on your planet. What are they like, you know, in a way that might be of interest to me?

Bunny: Well, all the cities are different from each other. What are your interests?

Stanley: Well, being a healthy, actually living specimen of the human male species, I have very powerful interests.

Bunny: What type of very powerful interests?

Xev: He wants to get girls into bed. And since most girls, even those with highly accelerated libidos, do not want to go to bed with him, Stanley Tweedle is constantly looking for planets where the girls don't care who he is.

Xev pats Stan on the shoulder, then walks away.

Prince: Need some ice for that burn?

Stanley: Shut up, Prince.

Stan turns his attention back to Bunny.

Stanley: What I'm really looking for is, you know, like a happy people party place. You know, a place where people have fun all the time with different kinds of fun. I mean, open-minded fun and get cozy at night and cuddle and you know.

Bunny: Not really.

Xev: All he wants is sex. With anyone, anywhere, anytime. He's desperate. And I need to eat, soon.

Bunny gets up and stands beside Stan.

Bunny: I think you want to go to Boomtown.

Xev: Does it have food?

Bunny: Lots.

Stanley: Women?

Bunny: Plenty.

Bunny sits on Stan's lap.

Stanley: And are they open-minded? Sexually speaking?

Bunny: On Boomtown everybody has sex, all the time. Night and day. It's a non-stop sex city. That's what they do there.

Prince: I never just visited a city on Water before. I'm usually destroying a city with my balloons.

Wynter: And Boomtown of all places. This shall be interesting.

A moth containing Stan, Xev, Kai and Bunny flies down to a city on Water. Another moth containing Prince and Wynter. The archers raise their bows, but Bunny gets off Kai's lap, leans out of the window and calls to them.

Bunny: It's okay. They're from the big bug in the sky. We won't hurt you.

She waves at them. The trusting souls lower their bows, for this is Boomtown. Scantily clad pretty people wander around, past tables laden with fruit and drinks. Xev helps herself to grapes. Stan has already found a friend. A pretty girl called Peach, who is peeling a banana. Prince and Wynter look around before sitting.

Wynter: You know what would be cool?

Prince: What?

Wynter: If you showed me your tail again.

Prince looks around.

Prince: Right now?

Wynter: Yes, and you shouldn't care what people think of it.

Prince discreetly tugs at his backside until his three-foot lion tail sways freely behind him.

Prince: What now?

Wynter: We sit down and eat.

Prince: Nothing wrong with that.

Prince and Wynter sit next to Stan. Wynter, who sits on Prince's lap and they help themselves to the available fruit. Prince's back towards Stan, who is into this Peach.

Stanley: I really like the fruit, here.

A blond hunk called Root sits down beside Xev, who's on the other side of Prince and Wynter.

Root: You seem hungry.

Xev: I am very hungry, but I like to enjoy the flavor.

Root: For me, it's far more satisfying to take my time. Pick out something desirable.

He holds up a chunk of melon.

Root: Bring it up to your mouth, smell its delicious, fresh, heavenly, ripeness and then you take that first little bite…

Xev takes a bite of the fruit.

Root: Savor it. Taste it. Roll it around your mouth.

Xev: And then?

At the other end of the table, Stan holds up a cherry and beckons to Peach, who eats it.

Root: The experience grows from there. It gets…

Xev: Deeper.

Root: The sensation seems to spread throughout your whole body…

Xev: Building…

Root: Until eventually you get this delicious feeling coming in like waves, crashing upon the shore.

Bunny is sitting on the other side of Xev. Kai is standing nearby. She smiles up at him.

Bunny: Waves crashing on the shore.

She gets no reaction from him.

Root: Then there's the question of quantity versus quality. I prefer a taste of something wonderful over a whole feast of something that's just ordinary.

Prince holds out a banana to Wynter, looks at her and she takes a very deliberate bite. Wynter holds out a peach and Prince takes a bite, looking at Wynter seductively.

Prince: You still wanna make love to me, Wynter?

Wynter replies by kissing him on the mouth and looking back at him. Prince gets up and carries Wynter away to someplace private. Stan notices this and tries to confront them, but Xev stops him.

Stanley: Why you stop me, Xev? She can't go with Prince.

Xev: Stan, like it or not, she's a young woman and if she wants to make it with Prince, she can.

Stanley: Yeah, but it's Prince and I don't like him.

Xev: Yeah, but she does, so accept it.

Stanley: Yeah, you're right.

Then Stan turns and looks over at Peach, who beckons for him to follow.

Stanley: (to Xev) Look, I'll be right back, okay?

Xev: (smiles) Don't think so.

He heads off after Peach. Bunny sits down on the other side of Root. Prince carries Wynter through some curtains, into a light and airy pastel colored boudoir.

Prince: I have to be honest. I never thought I'd be making love to a woman on a floating city.

Wynter: I never thought I'd lose my virginity to a mysterious, majestic-looking man who rules his own world.

Prince lays her down on a bed and he sits next to her. Wynter reaches behind Prince and starts playing with his tail.

Prince: Look at us, Wynter. We barely know each other and we're about to share an intimate moment.

Wynter: Is that out of character for you?

Prince: Yes. I'm used to making others suffer for making bad choices. Doing something good is rare for someone evil like me.

Wynter: Not everyone is perfect and I'm willing to be with you, no matter how evil you are.

Prince: Are you sure about that? What if I ask you to do something horrendous? Would you do it?

Wynter: Like what would you ask me?

Prince: Kill someone or betray your family. Anything, really.

Wynter: Honestly, I don't think you'll ask me to do anything bad.

Prince: But what if I did? Would you do it?

Wynter: Well, as long as I don't have to kill anyone and I can always explain my actions later, so there would be no hard feelings.

Prince: Oh, Wynter. I'll make you bad in no time.

Prince licked her jaw tauntingly. She averted her eyes and let him do what he wanted, as usual. His lips moved further up, until it met hers. She opened her unwilling mouth, wanting to submit to him. He darted his tongue inside, tasting her, imitating the movements another part of him would be doing to her later.

Prince reached behind her back and unzipping her top and removes it slowly. All the while he pressed his lips against hers, enjoying her taste and scent. When she lifted up her dress, Prince stepped away, so he could undo the strings on the front of his grey trousers.

Wynter opened her eyes briefly, knowing that he expected her to help him with undressing and the consequences should she remain ignorant, her finger shakily moved from the top of his blue ruffled shirt and pulls the zipper down to see his chest. He grinned at her pink complexion and adrenaline infused movements.

Prince removed his heavy coat and let Wynter remove his shirt. Once his trousers were undone, she looked down and stared at his monstrous erection. He was not just long, but the girth was a different story. He pressed her down onto her bed, spreading her legs wide and noticed that she was wet. She felt the orgasm she knew he would cause upon her for the sake of feeling her tighten around him briefly. He clambered back up onto her, looming over her menacingly. Despite the hard work involved, he preferred being on the top. He felt more dominating, and watching her expressions change beneath him, not to mention the squirming, was a bonus.

Prince: Do you still want to do this?

Wynter: Yes.

With a single thrust, he entered her. She clenched her muscles experimentally, checking to see if he'd torn anything. She screamed as he tore more than her hymen. She would have trouble getting off the bed, now. He sighed blissfully, feeling her twitch and clench around him. This is why he liked Wynter. She scratched him when he entered her.

Wynter: Did I hurt you, Prince?

Prince: I'm very good with pain.

He started to rock his hips into hers. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him increase in speed, pumping into her faster and faster. He was in no mood for slow, torturous strokes. If he would have done that, she would debase herself by begging him to stop the torture.

He inclined his head slightly as he continued to move in and out of her rapidly, reaching out to kiss her mouth. Her clit was swelling up, despite her best efforts, and her passage continued to lubricate his movements, allowing him to slide in and out faster. Her head started to float, she felt giddy. Unbeknownst to her, she moaned. Her orgasm came suddenly, abruptly, as usual, catching him by surprise. She screamed, her nails reaching up to bite into his skin. He groaned in reply as he felt her kneading his shaft, pushing out the liquid from him as her own fluids rushed to soak him. He spurted his cum deep into her.

He fell limply against her, his forehead resting against hers. She tried to calm her breathing down, her heart beated fast.

Wynter: I love you, Prince.

Prince: I love you too, Wynter.

Back at the fruit table, Bunny drags Kai to a chair. He sits down.

Bunny: I can go all night long.

Kai: Go where?

Bunny sits on his lap, her arms around his neck.

Bunny: Go to the place that makes a man happy.

Kai: Where is that?

Bunny: The place I want to bring you

Kai: Are you trying to seduce me?

Bunny: (smiles) Yes.

Kai: The dead cannot be seduced.

Bunny: (frowns) I don't understand.

She flops backwards onto a chair. Kai leans over her.

Kai: Bunny, I am dead.

Bunny: No, you're not.

Kai sits up and gets out his brace. Bunny looks scared. Then Kai slices off his hand. Bunny picks it up and looks at it and Kai wiggles his fingers. The dead are dangerously close to grinning.

Kai: Yes, I am.

Bunny is amazed. She puts the hand down on the table, and Kai reattaches it.

Bunny: That's a neat trick. Do other parts of you perform that well?

Xev leans over Kai's shoulder.

Xev: No. Other parts do not perform at all. You'll have to get your satisfaction elsewhere.

Kai: Likewise, Xev.

On Fire, ten of Kai's stolen moths fly to Prince's city, as part of Wynter's vision coming true. A man named Duke, Prince's sworn enemy and another man named Fifi, who Kai knew from planet Water.

Duke: Once we have defeated Water, there must be only one ruler. And that ruler must be me.

Fifi: What, you mean there's somebody else we need to take care of?

Duke: Yes. There's someone else I'm going to replace.

Fifi: Oh. You see, I thought your city looked the biggest to me, so, you know, I just figured you were the head guy, the man in charge.

Duke: Not yet, but soon, very soon.

Back on Boomtown, Bunny and Kai are now alone at the table, sitting opposite each other. Bunny has her feet on Kai's lap. Kai has a flower in his hair. Xev had left the room with Root.

Kai: So, Bunny - since there is so much sex occurring in this city, there should be a lot of children.

Bunny: What are children?

Kai: Children result from sex

Bunny: Fun results from sex!

Kai: Sex is considered to be fun, but it is also known to have other complications, one of which is children.

Bunny: Not here on Boomtown. It's just fun, and that's all.

She rubs her foot on Kai's crotch.

Bunny: I bet I could make you aroused.

Kai crosses his legs, knocking her feet away.

Kai: I have not been aroused for 6000 years.

Bunny: Boy, you must be really frustrated.

Kai: No. I am not frustrated.

Bunny, then leans on Kai's knees.

Bunny: You want me, don't you?

Kai: The dead do not get frustrated. The dead do not have wants. The dead are simply dead.

Bunny: You're so weird. How did you all get here anyway?

Kai: We came here on our ship, the Lexx.

Back on planet Fire, Duke and Fifi are outside Prince's city and watching the shoulders stand on thorns and pull out boulders from underneath. Both are unaware that Prince isn't there.

Duke: Forever and forever he has ground me beneath his heel. Finally, I have a chance to grind him back.

Fifi: So, where are we going now?

Duke: Duketown, where I am Duke, and where I will soon be king.

Fifi: Oh. What are we gonna do there?

Duke: We will wait for Prince to attack us.

Fifi: Attack us, why?

Duke: Many times, I have nearly defeated him, but now I have these moths. I will win. Prince knows that, so he will come after us, so that I will kill him.

Fifi: Wait a minute, why would he want you to kill him?

Duke: You have much to learn, my friend.

Back on Boomtown. In Peach's boudoir, Stan climaxes. Peach gives him a peach to bite, kisses his cheek, and snuggles against his chest.

Peach: And how was that, Mister Stanley H Tweedle?

Stanley: That was perfection. That, that was the definition of totally, completely, a hundred million times beyond perfection.

Peach: Good.

Peach gets up off the bed.

Stanley: Don't I get to cuddle?

Peach: You do, but not with me.

Stanley: Then who?

A topless blonde girl walks into the room and gets into bed beside Stan.

Pear: Hi. I'm Pear.

He puts his arm around her, then a dark-haired girl gets in on the other side of Stan.

Plum: Hi. I'm Plum.

Stanley: (smiles) Plum, Pear and a little Peach. I'm in an orchard.

Back on planet Fire and in Duke's city, Duke and Fifi has been waiting patiently for Prince, who hasn't shown up to confront them.

Fifi: I thought you said that Prince would show up.

Duke: Well, something is clearly wrong.

Fifi: Surely, this isn't the first time a plan has backfired.

Duke opens some shutters. Fifi walks to the shutters and looks out at Prince's tower. There is an explosion halfway up, and it falls to the ground.

Duke: Prince or no Prince. His city is destroyed and he no longer has power.

Fifi changes the subject.

Fifi: Anyway boss, when will we get back to Water?

Duke: Now.

Fifi: Yeah? You mean, we get to destroy everything now and take over, right?

Duke: Now we will destroy every city on Water.

Fifi: And you'll rule both planets, right? And I'll be your number one guy, huh?

Duke: For now.

Back on Boomtown and in Peach's boudoir. Stan is now lying on his back with his head between Plum's legs, while Pear pours a drink into his house. All three of them are giggling.

Pear: What does the H in Stanley H Tweedle stand for?

Plum: Handsome?

Stanley: No.

Pear: Hunky?

Plum: Hung?

They laugh. Stan thinks about this, then laughs.

Stanley: How about "Halbert", which means "brilliant hero"?

The girls don't like the sound of this.

Plum: No, no. Don't stop now Stanley.

Pear: We're just getting started.

Stanley: Not to worry. Just give me a minute. Manly Stanley is just taking a little time-out.

Peach rejoins the party.

Peach: Time-out's up.

She leans over Stan and kisses him. In another boudoir, Prince and Wynter are still asleep in each other's arms. Wynter has another vision. A vision of explosions on a floating city. A vision of Fifi and Duke mention Boomtown. She wakes up frantically and starts shrugging Prince to wake him up.

Wynter: Prince, wake up.

Prince wakes up and yawns.

Prince: What is it, Wynter?

Wynter: I just had another vision.

Prince: Is it bad?

Wynter: This Duke is coming to destroy this city, so hurry up and get dressed.

Prince: You don't have to tell me twice.

Wynter and Prince start dressing quickly.

Wynter: We gotta warn everyone else.

That's when the gong sounds.

Prince: Something tells me that we're already under attack.

Wynter: We gotta find my dad and Xev.

Wynter runs out of the room, dressed and Prince follows, but only with his trousers, boots on and ruffled shirt unbuttoned. They run into Kai, Bunny and Xev on a balcony. Duke's moths are indeed attacking Boomtown.

Wynter: Xev? Kai? Where's my dad?

While Boomtown is being bombed, Stan rushes out to see what's going on.

Stanley: Someone, please tell me, what's going on.

Prince: We're being attacked by the forces from planet Fire.

Kai: They are using the moths, stolen from us.

Stan looks toward Prince, looks down and notices his tail swaying behind him.

Stanley: Am I dreaming or does Prince have a tail?

Prince: So, I have a tail.

Wynter: Can we worry about that later? We should leave right now.

Xev: That does sound sensible.

Later, a crowded moth takes off, with Kai and Prince perched outside the doors on either side. Duke sees them.

Fifi: It's bunhead in black!

Duke decides to make new plans.

Duke: Abandon the attack. Destroy the moth that's following me. Everybody abandon the attack.

In the crowded moth, Stan starts freaking out over the announcement.

Stanley: Did you hear that? They're coming after us. What are we gonna do now?

Prince: We fight.

Stanley: Or we can just go back to the Lexx.

Kai: We have little choice, Stanley. I suspect they will come after us whatever course we take.

Kai gets his brace ready. Their moth follows Duke's moth. All the others follow them.


End file.
